Last to know
by Windfighter
Summary: SONGFIC! Taito. I'm stuck with that couple now. anyway, what can you say? oh yeah. Tai and Matt loves eachother but noone dares to say it. yeah, that'll have to do it.
1. Don't let me be the last to know

And I'm here to torture you guys with strange fics! Acctually, this is not so strange, but anyway It's a songfic, and this is just the first chap well, anyway... Leave now if you don't like malemale-couples   
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
You're still here? Well, enjoy the show   
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! -liedetector beeps-  
  
Well, ENJOY!!!  
  
This is from the song "Don't let me be the last to know" by Britney Spears. And the only reason why I chosed that song, was because it was perfect to the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Matt, have you heard? Tai is SOOOO in love with you!  
  
-I heard that too. He said he really needs you.  
  
Sora and Mimi were smiling, but Matt was confused. Why didn't Tai said it directly to him? Matt really wanted to hear Tai say those words from Tai, otherwise he would never belive they were true.  
  
_My friends say you're so into me  
  
And that you need me desperately  
  
They say you say we're so complete   
  
But I need to hear it straight from you  
  
If you want me to believe it's true  
  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
  
I wanna hear you say the words, please_  
  
Matt went down to the park where he knew Tai where playing soccer. Once there, Matt just stood there, watching as Tai, Davis and Ken increased their soccer-skills. Matt sighed.  
  
-Why do you tell everyone but me? he whispered. Why should I be the last to know when it's me you're talking about. Tai, please... _Don't, don't let me be the last to know. Don't hold back, just let it go. I need to hear you say, you need me all the way. Oh, if you love me so, don't let me be the last to know._  
  
Ken and Davis had spotted Matt and tried to draw Tai's attention to him.  
  
-Go tell him Taichi, Ken said smiling.  
  
Tai shot Ken an evil glare before he went over to Matt.  
  
-Hi Tai!  
  
-Hi Matt! uhm, what are you doing here?  
  
-I'm waiting for our teacher in Math so I can take extra lessons... What do you think?  
  
-Oh, I just...  
  
Tai moved as if he felt uncomfortable.  
  
-You mind if I join your training?  
  
-No Matt, not at all.  
  
Tai laid a hand on Matt's shoulder but quickly took it back.  
  
_Your body language says so much. Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch. But til' you say the words it's not enough. C'mon and tell me you're in love, please_  
  
-Matt, you and me against Ken and Davis!  
  
-Right! What rules do we have?  
  
-The usual  
  
Ken laughed.  
  
-Yeah, but if Taichi scores he have to kiss Yamato!  
  
Matt smiled, thinking that would be great, but Tai didn't thought the same way.  
  
-Fine, then I'll just make sure I don't score!  
  
Davis looked at him, trying to make a sad face.  
  
-But Tai, we really wanted to see that.  
  
They were teasing Tai, and Tai really hated it.  
  
-Come on Tai, just ignore them.  
  
Matt could see that Tai started to relax a bit and they all started to play. As they played, Tai couldn't take his eyes of Matt, and Matt new it.  
  
_Don't, don't let me be the last to know. Don't hold back, just let it go. I need to hear you say, you need me all the way. Oh, if you love me so, don't let me be the last to know_  
  
Suddenly Matt fell over.  
  
-Matt, you alright?  
  
-I guess... Who putted a hole here?  
  
Matt got up carefully, but when he tried to take a step, pain shot up from his right foot and he fell over again. Tai went to his side and helped him up.  
  
-It's probobly nothing dangerous Tai.  
  
-You never know.  
  
Tai took a careful grip around Matt's waist.  
  
-I'll help you home Matt.  
  
_C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah. C'mon, let me be the one. I need to hear you say, you love me all the way, and I don't wanna wait another day. I wanna feel the way you feel. Oh, c'mon  
_  
They reached Matt's flat without any problems.  
  
-Thanks for the help Tia  
  
-You're my best friend Matt...  
  
Tai looked as if he wanted them to be more than just friends.  
  
-...so ofcourse I had to help you.  
  
-So you only helped me because you "had to"?  
  
-Did I say that?  
  
_Don't, just let me be the one. Don't hold back, just let it go. I need to hear you say, you need me all the way. So…baby, if you love me_  
  
-It sounded like that anyway Tai.  
  
-Sorry Matt, I didn't mean it that way.  
  
-I know you didn't Tai... Well, see you in school tomorrow.  
  
-Yeah, see you.  
  
Tai turned around and started to walk.  
  
-Oh, and Tai...  
  
Tai turned back towards Matt.  
  
-_Don't let me be the last to know._  
  
And with that Matt closed the door, leaving a confused Tai to walk away and think about how and when he should tell Matt about his feelings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THAT'S IT!!! oh, and I'm working on the continue right now And I will put it up even if you don't want to   
  
Well, anyway... Do you think that Matt and Tai should get eachother in the end? I'm not sure yet Next chap will be better. Well, a better song anyway... not one from Britney at least 


	2. Words

Told you I was going to put up the next chap soon, didn't I. Here it comes DarkMetalAngel   
  
Yamato: Spare us the details...  
  
Anyway, this is from the song "Words" By FR Davis   
  
Yamato: She doesn't...  
  
I'LL do the disclaimer Yama! -looks at the lie-detector- I own everything!!! I even own YOU! -liedetector beeps so loudly that it explodes-  
  
oh, and the rules...  
  
-...., means that they are talking  
  
"...", means that they are thinking  
  
_Things in this type is the song_  
  
**Is messenges**  
  
Yeah, that have to be all And if you still don't like malemale, STAY AWAY!!! Or read anyway It's not THAT dangerous. It's not like they're kissing or something... or? -scrolls down-  
  
------------------------------  
  
-Sora, you have to help me!  
  
-Sure Tai. What is it? Math?  
  
-No, I just don't know what to say to Yama!  
  
-Why don't you just tell him the truth?  
  
-Because, _Words don't come easy to me_  
  
-Well, you have to tell him sooner or later.  
  
-He's coming, don't tell him, please...  
  
-Hi Sora, hi Tai!  
  
-Hi Yamato!  
  
Tai didn't say anything, he was afraid to say the wrong thing if he opened his mouth.  
  
-I.. uhm...  
  
Tai quickly got up.  
  
-I have to prepear for the test.  
  
He left Sora and Matt without looking back.  
  
_How can I find a way to make you see I love You?  
  
Words don't come easy  
  
Words don't come easy to me  
  
This is the only way for me to say I love You  
  
words don't come easy  
_  
-What am I supposed to do? Tai asked himself running through the corridorrs. I'm always afraid to say the wrong things, and I'm afraid you won't like me the way I like you. I don't want to ruin our friendship...  
  
-Hi Tai!  
  
-Hi Mimi...  
  
-What are you thinking about?  
  
-Oh, just... you know...  
  
_Well, I'm just a music man  
  
Melodies are so far my best friend  
  
But my words are coming out wrong  
  
Boy, I reveal my heart to you and  
  
Hope that you believe it's true cause_  
  
-You need help with Math again?  
  
-Why does everyone think I need help with math?  
  
-Well, you have to admit that you ARE really bad at Math.  
  
-No, I'm just thinking about how I can tell Matt that I love him...  
  
-Why don't you just say it?  
  
-I'm afraid that will destroy our friendship...  
  
-But what if he likes you the same way?  
  
-He can't do that... He's not... you know...  
  
-That kind of person that falls in love with someone of the same sex? Tai, welcome to reality. Anything can be true.  
  
Tai looked unsure about that, but he didn't want to fight with Mimi.  
  
-If you say it so...  
  
-I have to hurry Tai. Good luck.  
  
Tai followed her with his sight as she ran away to her lesson.  
  
_Words don't come easy to me  
  
How can I find a way to make you see I love You?  
  
Words don't come easy_  
  
-Why am I so afraid of telling him?  
  
Tai kicked the wall in frustration.  
  
-It won't go better if you kick the wall Taichi.  
  
-huh? Oh, hi Joe. I thought you had some sort of test now.  
  
-Oh, I had. It was really easy, so I finished it quite fast.  
  
-I bet it wasn't THAT easy. You're just to smart.  
  
-Nah, I wouldn't say that... Tai, I think you should hurry, your lesson starts soon.  
  
Tai looked at the watch.  
  
-Oh hell, you're right. See you later Joe!  
  
Tai rushed away and made it exactly on time.  
  
-Well done Tai.  
  
-Thanks Matt.  
  
Tai blushed and settled down at his desk pretending to read so that Matt wouldn't see his red cheeks. But he continued to look at Matt over the edge of the book.  
  
_This is just a simple song  
  
That I've made for you on my own  
  
There's no hidden meaning you know when I  
  
When I say I love you honey!  
  
Please believe I really do cause_  
  
"Why does he have to be so handsome? With his golden hair and sappheir-blue eyes. He looks like an angel. An angel on earth...", Tai thought.  
  
When he looked down to his desk he saw a piece of paper. He opened it.  
  
**Just write him a note to tell him Taichi. I can see how much you want to. Sora**  
  
Tai quikly wrote an answer on the back of the paper.  
  
**I told you already: _Words don't come easy to me_**  
  
He watched as Sora wrote a new note.  
  
**That's just a lame excuse. Just tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand. =)**  
  
Tai lifted his head and saw that Matt was staring at him and Sora. Matt quikly wrote a note and handed to Tai.  
  
**What are you two writing notes about?**  
  
**Nothing.** Tai quikly wrote back as his cheeks became red once again.  
  
"Sorry Matt", Tai thought. "I just don't know... _How can I find a way to make you see I love You? Words don't come easy."_  
  
"Tai, when will you tell me? I can see in your eyes and feel it in your touch, but you never tell me... Why?"  
  
_It isn't easy words don't come easy  
  
Words don't come easy to me  
  
How can I find a way to make you see I love You?  
  
Words don't come easy  
  
don't come easy to me  
  
This is the only way for me to say I love You  
  
words don't come easy_  
  
The bell rang and the class quikly hurried out from the class-room. It was the last lesson for the day, so everyone got ready to leave. Tai caught Matt exactly when he went out of school.  
  
-Matt, I... uhm... Can you help me study for the test?  
  
Matt sighed.  
  
"He will never tell me", he thought.  
  
-Sure Tai, anytime!  
  
-What about now?  
  
-It's fine with me. Your place or mine?  
  
-My place, if it's okay with you.  
  
-Sure Tai.  
  
"I will tell him once we are there", Tai thought. "I think..."   
  
So the two boys went to Tai's appartment before anything more could happen.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
That's it! Thanks reviewers Okay, they will get eachother in the end, Minea   
  
Yamato: -starts singing- But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
It DOES matter Yama! oh well... -turns to the readers- Please review people 


	3. The end?

geez, I don't want to end this fic, but you have to, right?  
Yamato: Didn't you said something about doing an alternative ending?  
Yupp, but that's a secret.  
Yamato: Well, the readers know that secret now anyway.  
helvete!  
Yamato: Windy, language.  
hehe, sorry... Thanks reviewers by the way.  
  
DarkAngel, I did my best to do this chap quikly I hope you're happy now  
Yama Fangirl: I use - as symbol for speech because that's what my teacher said you should use, and my brother, and that's what they use in almost every book I've read You write as you learn, right?  
  
Yamato: Windy, it's called: You live as you learn.  
huh? Oh, possible.  
Yamato: She doesn't own digimon, or the song.  
I ONLY OWN THE WORLD!!! -liedetector beeps- uhm... and I don't remember the songname O.o But is that so important? uhm... wait... -looks at the song- Oh, the song is named "I can't hide my heart" I think  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt and Tai where at Tai's place studying for the Math test.  
"I can't consentrate when Matt is around", Tai thought.  
-Tai, will you quit staring and start working?  
  
_When we're in a crowd, I'm sure you've noticed how I love to look at you_  
  
-Sorry Matt.  
-Why are you always staring at me?  
  
_No, I can't deny, I get hypnotized When I look at you Oh, it's the kind of thing, that I can't explain No matter how I try It's no mystery, the whole world can see How I feel inside_  
  
-I'm not ALWAYS staring at you!  
Matt laughed. Tai just stared at him in chock.  
-Okay, not ALWAYS. But almost. Tai, why?  
-You've... You've noticed it?  
  
_I can't hide my heart It's been that way right from the start These feelings I know Can't help but show And I can't hide my heart_  
  
-Tai, everyone have. And yesterday, both Sora and Mimi said that you told them you love me.  
Tai blushed. He had told them NOT to say anything to Matt. But, he should have understood that they would. Those two always tell people things that's so interesting.  
"Now when Matt know that and still wants to be with me, that must mean that he doesn't see anything wrong in it..."  
-Earth to Taichi! Do you copy?  
-No, I don't copy. I can't hear a word of what you're saying!  
Both Tai and Matt started to laugh.  
  
_When we're all alone, oh it's just as strong. When I look at you, maybe even more, behind these doors, as I'm loving you_  
  
-Tai, if (x-2)2=48, what is x?  
-Uhm... uhm... that must be... 48/2=(x-2) right?  
-Yes.  
-That means that (x-2)=24, right?  
-Yes.  
-And then you have to add 2, right? That will lead to... x=26.  
-Good boy, Matt said and gave Tai a small tap on his head.  
  
_I can't hide my heart It's been that way right from the start These feelings I know Can't help but show And I can't hide my heart_  
  
-You're getting the hang on this now Tai! I think you will make the test this time!  
-You really mean that?  
-No, I'm just saying that to make you happy, what do you think?  
Tai threw a pillow at Matt.  
-Pillow fight!  
Matt took another pillow and threw it at Tai, and soon there were pillows flying all over the room.  
  
_Baby you never will be lonely, as long as I'm alive You'll always be my one and only, for the rest of my life Ooooh, ooooh_  
  
-TAI! STOP!!! THAT'S CHEATING!!! Matt said as he laughed.  
Tai stopped for a moment.  
-Do you give up?  
-Never Tai, Never!  
-And why won't you give?  
-I don't give up to people who can't fix Math by themselves!  
-Don't blame me then!  
And Tai started to tickle Matt again.  
  
_I can't hide my heart It's been that way right from the start These feelings I know Can't help but show And I can't hide my heart_  
  
-MATT!!! Stop tickeling me!  
-You started it Tai, you started it!  
-I give Matt!!! I GIVE!  
Matt stopped tickeling Tai.  
-You really do?  
-No!  
Tai pushed Matt of him and thay rolled around 'til they reached the wall.  
-How about ending this now Matt?  
  
_I can't hide my heart It's been that way right from the start I can't hide my heart It's been that way right from the start I can't hide my heart I can't hide my heart_  
  
-Yeah, we need to study. That's why I came here from the start.  
-MATT, Tai said, pretending to be hurt. How can you just THINK about studying NOW?  
-It's not THAT hard Tai. You should try it yourself -I can't consentrate when you're around.  
-Yeah? And why not?  
-Bacause I love you Matt.  
Tai gave Matt a kiss and soon the two of them were lost, they forgot everything they should do, and just sat there, kissing eachother. No one of them wanted to stop, because they both had got what they wanted.  
  
They had eachother.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
-stares in chock at the story- YUCK!!! IT HAD A HAPPY ENDING!  
Yamato: -sigh- But you're going to do an alternative ending right?  
YES!!! -laughs evilly- And there we will see what had happen if they didn't started that pillow fight  
Yamato: I got a bad feeling about this.  
Ofcourse you do -laughs more evilly (if that is possible)-  
Yamato: oh shit O.o

YAMA!!! Don't use... well, anyway. -points to YOU, yes YOU!- Please review  
Yamato: If you don't she won't continue!  
Yama, you're SO wrong. I will continue as soon as I've found a song that fits


End file.
